Bad Moon Rising
by Eve Devlin
Summary: A new Dark Force has entered Sunnydale... can the Slayer win this war?


Untitled

TITLE: Bad Moon Rising 

AUTHOR: Eve Devlin 

DISCLAIMER: I'm not connected to Joss Whedon. No Copyright infridgement intended. Just borrowing. ;) 

RATING: PG-13 

SPOILERS: Up to Season 5. 

SUMMARY: A new face comes to Sunnydaele to warn the Slayer and the Scoobies of a possible danger coming to Sunnydale which will put everyone lives at danger. The Hunter befriends the Scoobies and is accepted as a "member" of their group. Unfortunatly, the dark force enters Sunydale -- bringing with her -- death. Can the Slayer win this war she is about to be faced with?

ORIGINAL CHARS:

Saranyu Indra - A Vampire/Demon Hunter who receives visions (As Cordelia)

Kali - A powerful vampire (Much like the Master and Dracula) from another world (The Prime World)

Nathen McLain - A Demon Hunter from New York

((Will add more when mentioned.)) 

**Chapter 1**

"No!! Please... spare him and take me. It's me you want not him." Sara pleaded as she dropped down to her knees on the hard, cold and damp ground before the man who was shackled up in chains against the stone wall. Sara buried her face in her hands, crying softly. 

"Don't cry my child, it'll all be over soon.." Kali smirked slowly as she lifted her katana, gently applying pressure to the man's neck. 

Sara looked up slowly, her eyes widening. "Please... kill me, not him." Sara murmured softly as she picked herself up off the floor, looking around her, her mind scattered as she desperetly tried to figure a way out of this horrid situation, in which she was helpless. 

Kali tilted her head slightly, gazing at Sara. "Spare his pathetic life for yours?" Kali let out a soft, yet haunting laugh as she swiped the blade edge across Nathen's neck, killing him instantly as the katana removed his head in one swipe. "Ouch, that had to hurt..." Kali chuckled softly. 

Sara looked on in horror as she fall to the ground, everything around her was falling to pieces, her heart was shattered. She stared at the body, unable to speak, unable to cry, unable to move as she just sat there... in horror. 

******************

//flashback// 

_"Who are you?" Sara asked softly as she gazed at the man before her, prepared for any sudden movement from the stranger. _

"I'm Nathen..." The man answered as he gave Sara a small grin, "I'm on your side. I'm not here to cause trouble or to fight you." He commented as he extended his hand for shaking. 

Sara inclined her head slightly, gazing at his hand. "My mother told me never to trust anyone who walks around the graveyard at night." Sara said, with a slight smirk. 

"And my mother said never to trust a woman walking around a graveyard at night. So, we've established neither one of us trusts each other." Nathen grinned slyly. 

******************

"The Slayer can't save you love now, darling... or you. So I suggest you get up off your feet and we finsh this now." Kali said as she dropped her sword to the ground, dusting her hands off as she moved towards Sara, circling her slowly. "Get up!" She hissed as she vamped out, grabbing Sara by the arm and tossing her into the wall. 

"Come on, play with me, Sara.." 

Sara hit the wall, sliding down to the ground, with a grunt of pain escaping her pale lips. Sara slowly opened her eyes, looking at the villian. She slowly pushed herself up off the ground, as she stared into Kali's eyes. 

******************

//flashback// 

_"You make it impossible to love you, Sara!" Nathen said as he grabbed his jacket, and walked out of the motel room -- slamming the door behind him. _

Sara sighed heavily, as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Damnit." Sara muttered as she fall back, gazing up at the ceiling. "Way to go, Sara... just chase the one person who loves you away..." 

******************

"I will not play your game, Kali. I refused to before and I refuse to now. If you want me dead... kill me already. I'm not going to run. If you want to play... then I suggest you find yourself a new playmate." Sara said, as she didn't move, continuing to stare at Kali. 

"Well, your no fun.." Kali shook her head, sighing. "You know, Saranyu. You *really* tick me off. Here I am, offering to bring you home.. and yet you refuse. I don't really want to kill you. You are much to valuable. I have other plans involved..." 

"I will not take part in any of your plans, Kali and I definatly am not returning with you..." Sara proclaimed, as she moved towards Kali -- quickly, her leg extending and her heel aiming right for Kali's gut -- sending Kali into the far wall with a loud thump. 

Just then, the door to the chamber busted open and there stood the Slayer. "I think your fun is up Kali. Wanna dance?" Buffy said with a grin as she gave Sara a wink, "Told ya' I wouldn't let you down.." Buffy said before she advanced towards Kali. 

Two more figures appeared in the doorway, one a redhead -- Willow -- who began to chant softly as she held on to a large, brown leather book. The other figure was Xander, standing beside Willow and holding a orb in which was glowing a pale shade of red and intensifing as Willow continued to chant. "Okam.. Sita.. Okoe..." 

Kali hissed as the Slayer neared, and rised to her feet. "Let's dance, luv." Kali said as she swung at Buffy -- Buffy ducked, giving Kali a good swift punch to the chest. "You betcha." 

******************

//flash back// 

_"You are the Slayer? *The* Slayer?" Sara asked as she slipped her stake into her jacket as she looked at Buffy. _

"Yes, the Slayer. Nothing big, you know.. fighting off the beasties and such." Buffy said, with a shrug. "I take it you are a hunter of sorts? Not many have the moves you do. You held yourself very well out there." 

"Thanks..." 

"No problem. So, I'm guessing you are here on business?" Buffy asked as she stopped walking and turned to Sara. 

"Yes.. I had.. a vision, that involved you. That's why I'm here." 

"Please do tell.." 

******************

Buffy tossed Kali across the chamber, as she leapt up into the air and gave Kali another swift, powerful kick to the head. "C'mon you can do better then that." Buffy stated as she picked Kali up again, tossing her once more. "Will, hurry up!" 

"Working on it..." Willow muttered nervously as she chanted more, and faster. Within moments, there was a bright flash of blue light in the middle of the chamber, "Got it!" Willow proclaimed excitedly as she continued to chant. 

Buffy stood off with Kali, "Time to go home and never come back, ok? Ok." Buffy said as she ran towards Kali, pushing her towards the portal - but before Kali could fall through the portal she grabbed onto Buffy's arm, along with Sara and pulled them in with her. "And you are coming with me..." Kali announced as she gave a laugh before disappearing with the Slayer and the Hunter -- the portal closed. 

Willow stood there with her mouth open, staring in disbelief. "Omigod..." 

Xander dropped the orb, the orb shattering as it hit the ground and ran over to the portal. "Buff?!? Sara???" Xander said as he turned around, then looked at Willow. "What happened???" 

"I.. oh my.." Willow looked at Xander, "We have to go get Giles! Quick!" 

******************


End file.
